Irate Gamer
Chris Bores, a.k.a. the Irate Gamer, is an antagonist in The Quest For YouTube game and a horrible game reviewer. Many view him as a plagiaristic version of the Angry Video Game Nerd, such as his insults and mannerisms. Yet somehow he has a fan base. Physical Appearance Irate Gamer is a young man with short brown hair and a possible case of rosacea - as pointed by Siobhan. His outfits constantly changes, regardless of the situation, since he doesn't seem to grasp what continuity is. One scene, he could be wearing a gray shirt and black pants, next he's wearing a white shirt and blue shorts without explanation. In "The Quest for YouTube," he's mainly portrayed as wearing a white collar shirt with black tie and pants, as a way of mimicking AVGN even further. Personality The Irate Gamer has no real personality to call his own. He speaks in a constant monotone and tries very hard to show an angry face, when it makes him look like a constipated monkey. It's hard to tell what mood he's in, so most don't pay attention to him anyway. He doesn't seem to be very smart either, since most of his game "reviews" are inaccurate. His "genius plan" to get a gem from I.M. Meen shows his idiocy, a trait that gives Siobhan and possibly others in Anonymous a splitting headache. He's also a coward, hiding behind any and all minions he can find. Abilities Irate Gamer's "abilities," if one should call them that, involve copying other people's moves and ideas. He shows this a lot in combat, as he tries very hard to use Siobhan's spells to his advantage. In reality, he's weak and lets others do his fighting for him. His only real ability is running away, whether it be on his bike or other modes of transportation. Biography Before the Quest for YouTube It's unknown how exactly the Irate Gamer became a member of Queen Beryl's army, or how he even managed to stay in 4Chan City alive. It's possible he was only hired to be a decoy for the other Elites. Once he was hired on as an "Elite," he was given the Game Genie as a bodyguard. The Quest for YouTube Irate Gamer makes his first appearance after Dr. Brushwell and Dr. Rabbit return from Hyrule, arguing with Scanty and Kneesocks. After being silenced by Queen Beryl, he's given the task of finding the Gem of the Real World, guarded by I.M. Meen. He was entrusted with a nuclear submarine and the supervision of Siobhan. Queen Beryl personally made him in charge of the mission, obviously as a scapegoat. It wasn't easy for the Irate Gamer to return to his home world, especially when he had someone like Siobhan breathing down his neck and chastising him 24/7. His first order of business was to capture the AVGN, a personal goal he had concocted years before. He waited for the Nostalgia Critic to weaken him long enough to open a portal to the Anonymous Submarine. The Unification Squad and the Critic gave chase, but were halted by the Game Genie. The genie was easily destroyed, but the Irate Gamer had escaped because of his distraction. Meanwhile, I.M. Meen had erected his barrier over his library so no one may enter or steal the gem he hid. To make matters worse for himself, he had managed to get the submarine stuck in a coral reef. The Irate Gamer believed by using AVGN as a torpedo he could destroy the barrier. His explanation was that AVGN was always angry and that he would generate a massive explosion great enough to shatter it. This plan was - of course - berated by Siobhan, Gogo, and many other operatives on board the submarine. With the reef finally chipped away, Anonymous was able to set sail for the library. However, they were halted when they crashed into Divatox's Subcraft. With this distraction, the Unification Squad and the Critic were able to get into the command room. Siobhan tried to summon a Cardian, but Irate Gamer finally berated him for being "boring and predictable." After Gogo's defeat, the "gamer" summoned a bunch of R.O.B. Units to take out the squad. When this failed, he summoned a giant darker R.O.B. to fight them. This proved to be his downfall, as the R.O.B. refused to listen to him and slammed into the floor before self-destructing. The squad made short work of the Irate Gamer and used him as the torpedo he so wanted to use. Somehow, someway, his anger was enough to penetrate the barrier and destroy it. All that remained was a Super Nintendo game with his initials carved into it. Trivia *The Irate Gamer kidnapping AVGN was inspired - and mirrored - by chincherrinas' Super Smash Bros. LAWL video - "The Real World." In this video, he uses a Dark Cannon to turn AVGN into a trophy and escape. He is currently pursued by the Critic, Tommy Wiseau, and Madotsuki. *The way Siobhan insults the Irate Gamer is how the Creator himself feels about him. During production, he would go into long rants about how retarded he was. Many of these lines made it into the game. *He is the only Anonymous operative that doesn't make a reappearance in Act 3 or any other act after Act 2. *If the Irate Gamer did manage to survive being a torpedo AND being underwater for so long, there's a chance he wouldn't be too much of an opponent should he emerge. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Villains Category:NPC Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Deceased Characters